


A Welcome Interruption

by all_around_trash



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case 4 Spoilers, Case 4: Wizard of the Far East, Cigarettes, Edamura Makoto is angry, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Laurent Thierry is apologetic, M/M, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_around_trash/pseuds/all_around_trash
Summary: A re-telling of Makoto and Laurent's conversation on the boat in the early hours of the morning, with a romantic twists. Basically, Makoto is angry (rightfully so) at everything Laurent put him through, and Laurent has his own way of apologizing.Warning: There are spoilers for literally the entirety of case 4, so if you haven't watched it yet I don't recommend reading this.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto & Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	A Welcome Interruption

It was late. Or maybe it was early? Makoto couldn’t exactly tell what time it was, but he knows he should’ve gone to bed hours ago. Everyone had partied hard, celebrating the case that had raked in over 200 billion yen, their biggest one yet. Of course, once you tallied up all they had spent, what for the planes to fly Suzuka, Liu Bang and company all the way to this remote island in the middle of the ocean, not to mention how much it had cost to construct an entire  _ fake building _ just to trick their targets. He wondered if it was really worth it. Especially after all he had to go through. 

Makoto turned around, looking away from the glittering ocean for just a second to stare at Abby and Cynthia, who were completely passed out on the top deck of the boat. If it was from the alcohol or maybe just the exhaustion of the con in general, he didn’t know, but they were one of the first to pass out. Cynthia was lying haphazardly in Abby’s lap, arms wrapped around the younger girl’s midsection, while Abby had a somewhat annoyed expression on her sleeping face, but she seemed sound asleep nonetheless. Makoto chuckled, and couldn’t ignore the swell of relief in his heart.  _ Thank god they’re alive.  _

“It’s past your bedtime, Edamame.” A smug voice said from beside him. Makoto scowled and turned back to face the ocean, his quiet moment of peace gone. He didn’t need to look to see where that bastardly voice was coming from. It’d teased him far too many times to be forgettable. 

“I thought you passed out with the girls that Eddie and those guys brought hours ago.” Makoto said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and glancing at Laurent through the corner of his eye. 

“Aw, Edamame, I’m hurt. Do you really think that lowly of me?” Laurent says teasingly, turning to look at him. A small wave of surprise washed over his face when he saw the cigarette between Makoto’s lips. “Since when do you smoke?” 

“It’s a bad habit I picked up in these last two months.” Makoto says, not doing a very good job of hiding the slight venom behind his words. He dug around in his pockets for a lighter, to no avail. He sighed in annoyance. “Shit, must’ve dropped my lighter during that whole mess.” As he’s about to put the cigarette back in the box, Laurent stops him by grabbing one out of the small cardboard container. 

Laurent puts the cigarette between his lips and ignites it with a lighter he’d seemed to have conjured out of nowhere, before slipping it in his pocket. 

“Oi, what about me-” Makoto starts, but suddenly Laurent’s close to his face. Way. too. close. He’s frozen as the other man places a weathered hand under his chin, tilting Makoto’s face up ever so slightly and pressing their cigarettes together. Then, like nothing, Laurent pulls away and exhales a puff of smoke. Makoto can’t help the faint blush that dusts his cheeks. “You’re such a weirdo.” Makoto mumbles, feeling his face get hotter and hotter by the second. He takes a deep inhale, finding a bit of pleasure in the slight sting the cigarette smoke gives his throat. 

The pair sit there in comfortable silence for what seems like forever. Every once and awhile, he turns to look at Laurent who’s staring thoughtfully at the sea. The gentle sea breeze ruffles his blonde hair, pushing it back to reveal a handsome face. His blue eyes aren’t that different from the ocean they’re gazing at, but there’s a depth in them the ocean doesn’t quite have. An emotion Makoto can’t quite comprehend. Though, he doubts there’s anyone in the world who could truly understand Laurent Thierry. 

“I’m sorry.” The aforementioned man speaks suddenly, pulling Makoto out of his daze. He stares at Laurent in surprise for a second. Of all the words he’d expected to come from the conman’s mouth, those were definitely the last. 

“Ha! Now that’s new. The great Laurent, apologizing?” Makoto takes his cigarette and tosses it on the deck of the ship, putting it out with his foot. “Sorry for what, exactly?”

Laurent pouts. “Come on, Edamame, I’m trying my best here.” 

“Since you’re having a tough time, let me help you out.” Makoto says through gritted teeth. “Why don’t we start with, oh I don’t know, having me think I’d gotten my friends KILLED for TWO MONTHS? Two whole months, Laurent! Do you have any idea how I felt that entire time? Not to mention that I thought I’d murdered my fucking DAD. My DAD, Laurent. Then I just started working for the Yakuza! A literal  _ crime syndicate _ ! With absolutely no knowledge that you guys were just out there planning your next big scheme, alive and well. Speaking of my dad, you don’t think you could’ve at least  _ mentioned _ him to me? ‘Oh, Makoto, by the way, I’m kind of buddies with your estranged father who abandoned you and your mother years ago, just thought you should know’. No, instead you kept me in the dark about the ENTIRE THING. For TWO. MONTHS. And I didn’t even  _ want  _ to be a part of this whole thing in the first place! You manipulated me into helping you, without my consent-”

“Makoto.” Makoto is too caught up in his rage to be phased by Laurent using his given name for the first time, but he whips his head around to look at the other man.

“ _ What, _ Laurent?” He realizes that Laurent is, once again, very close. Even closer than he’d been when he’d lit Makoto’s cigarette earlier. And again, Makoto is completely frozen. He doesn’t move a muscle as Laurent slowly closes the gap between them, pressing their lips together. 

Laurent’s lips are dry, slightly chapped. But soft, incredibly soft. He doesn’t know how long they’re kissing for. Maybe it’s 2 seconds, maybe it’s an eternity. Just as Makoto starts to get over his initial shock and lean into the kiss, Laurent pulls away.

“Sorry for not doing that sooner.” Laurent says with a small smile. 

Makoto gapes at the other man, trying to process what the hell had just happened. Immediately, his hands fly to his lips that had just been violated. “W-w-w-wh-what the hell did you do that for?!” Makoto spluttered, his face flushed from a mix of anger and embarrassment.

“It was the only way to get you to stop talking.” Laurent says, clearly proud of himself. 

“You idiot, there’s plenty of other ways to-” He’s about to go on another angry tangent, but Laurent’s on him again. A slightly calloused hand caresses his cheek, and the other snakes around Makoto’s waist, eliminating the space between them. Laurent’s way too soft lips are on his again, but for much longer this time. Makoto doesn’t even have time to be angry because  _ god dammit if this guy isn’t a good kisser.  _ He fists his hands in the sleeves of Laurent’s expensive suit jacket and melts into the embrace. 

From behind them, there’s a round of applause and a couple wolf whistles. Makoto’s the one who pulls away this time, turning around to look at the rest of the ship in horror. There were all their friends, Cynthia, Abby, Kudo, and Shi-won, looking at the couple with grins on their faces. 

Abby has a smug smile plastered on her face and opens her palm to Cynthia as if asking for something. Cynthia clicks her tongue in annoyance and hands over a giant wad of cash as Abbyl brags “I told you so!” 

“Shoot, I thought it’d take them at least a few more weeks.” Cynthia groans. 

Kudo’s the one letting out whistles. “That’s my boy, Edamura! Bag the rich one!” While Shi-won simply cackles behind him.

“Took you lovebirds long enough!” The old woman said through her boisterous laughter.

If Makoto wasn’t embarrassed before, he certainly was now. “H-h-how long have you guys been there for?!” He yells. 

“Hmmm, since the first kiss?” Cynthia muses. “Your angry yelling kind of woke up the whole ship, Edamame.” This comment only piles onto Makoto’s embarrassment.

Laurent is standing there, equally as shocked as Makoto, but he bursts into laughter and throws his arm around Makoto’s shoulders. “See, Makoto? They’re all happy for us.” 

“S-shut up! There’s no us! I’m going to bed!” Makoto releases himself from Laurent’s grip and storms off.

“Let me join you, my love!” Laurent trails after him.

“Stay the hell away from me, you damn pervert!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally binged all of case 4 in one day and immediately sat down to write this. I found myself wishing that Laurent and Makoto had had a bit more of a heart-to-heart when they were alone on the boat together, so I ended up writing one myself! I really enjoyed Laurent and Dorothy's relationship, and I thought it would be cute to write some parallels between Laurent's former relationship and his new, budding one, hence why I had Laurent shut Makoto up in his unique way, similar to how he did with Dorothy. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Here is my twitter if you want to keep up with me <3


End file.
